(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels having field-generating electrodes and interposing a gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer filled in the gap between the panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and a plurality of signal lines for driving the pixels such as gate lines for transmitting scanning signals and data lines for transmitting data signals. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode, a color filter, and a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to the gate lines and the data lines for controlling the data signals.
One of the panels of the LCD called a TFT array panel includes the gate lines, the data lines, the pixel electrodes, and the TFTs and the other of the panels includes the color filters for color representation.
It is suggested that the color filters may be placed on the TFT array panel for obtaining large aperture ratio by decreasing the alignment error range between the panels.
However, the alignment of the color filters is still an issue since the misalignment yield poor display characteristics.